


【正泰】童养媳 00

by fycsyzh



Category: ZT
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fycsyzh/pseuds/fycsyzh
Kudos: 7





	【正泰】童养媳 00

那是六岁的时候，妈妈牵了一个漂亮孩子来，我不知道他叫什么名字，但是我想和他玩，我就给了他一颗糖，他拿着糖乐呵得很，那天以后，我们家里多了一个人。

田柾国的家长很奇怪，这是一个完全客观的说法，二十一世纪，还有家长给孩子买老婆，还是童养媳。好在田柾国年纪算小，不大知道童养媳是什么意思，很简单地就接受了，妈妈说，这是你未来老婆，田柾国也高兴，金泰亨多漂亮，他老婆多漂亮！田柾国不知道，金泰亨可对自己的处境有精确的认知，他知道这家人是付了钱的，要自己给田柾国做老婆，事已至此他并不想逃离什么，毕竟呆在这里是他的最优选，离开这里的话，他没有身份证，没有钱，最好最幸运的结果也只能像阿珍哥哥一样给大老板养，那还不如呆在这里。

由于田柾国对他的喜爱，他在这个家过得算是舒服，衣服不缺新的，肚子没有饿过，和田柾国共享一个大房间，唯一碍事的是田柾国，他对金泰亨几乎是一见钟情，六岁见第一面起就粘他粘得紧，吃饭要挨着坐，睡觉要一张床，睡前还要晚安吻。到了初一经历第一次梦遗的时，他慌得很，睡醒后内裤莫名其妙染上浊白的液水，下身的性器官还微微扬起，怎么也摁不下去，最后也是他粘着金泰亨让金泰亨给他撸出来的。

精液很白，他那个时候对性没有明确的认知和想法，只是觉得舒服，好像把灵魂都泄出来一样，那他便无忧无虑了，所以是一种究极的舒服。凡事有一必有二，自从田柾国那天泄过以后，他爱上了这种感觉，恰好青春期初，梦遗的次数也多，他便每次都要金泰亨替他撸出来。

替小自己两岁的弟弟撸的感觉怎么样？金泰亨可以斩钉截铁地说，烦人，更何况这个弟弟一天比一天过分，起初是梦遗了就抽泣着扯他的衣角，哥哥帮帮我，后来说有事没事都要找他，睡前睡醒放学回家，只要田柾国性欲上来了，田柾国就会自己把阴茎掏出来，让那根东西对着他的脸，帮我。

这种极端不平等的单方欢愉活动持续到了田柾国初二那年，原因不是在田柾国，是在金泰亨。


End file.
